The Laws of the Military
by TaisaJai
Summary: AU. Does not always follow the Manga/Anime fully. A jointly written fic with my friend. Half of the credit goes entirly to her. May get OOC from time to time.
1. A Hard Day

The man's hair was even more tousled than usual when he came out of the bathroom. The few grazes on his jaw line showed the haste in which he had shaved, while his light blue shirt was crumpled and messy. A deep yawn echoed out of his mouth as he stretched outwards, walking along the deserted corridor with little haste. A detour to the left had him stood outside his own office, before he opened it and stepped inside. The desks of his subordinates were bare and clear save for their own little assignments and papers. The Colonel strode on to his adjoining, private office. Inside was a second desk, bare and unladen with work. This room was used only for meetings and formalities; and also his current bedroom. He yawned again, moving to one of the larger cupboards without haste. Stripping his shirt off, he bunched and threw it to his chair, before reaching in and selecting another shirt.

Briefly, he looked down to the standard issue military pants, before back to the spare pair in the cupboard. Quickly, he stripped away the pair he wore, swapping them for the clean set. Fastening his belt, he started as the door of his office swung open. "Sir I- Oh..." Riza Hawkeye stood in the doorway, her blonde hair bound classically behind her head with her fringe swept to the side. Her bag strap rested on her right shoulder, her right hand holding it lightly, while her left hand rested on the door handle. She blinked, staring at her topless commander almost dumbly, before she seemed to regain her composure. "Excuse me sir, I shall wait outside." She quickly back stepped, pulling the door closed with a soft click.

Roy blinked at the door, before he rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt. Buttoning it up, he quickly pulled up his uniform jacket, shrugging it on and fastening it as he walked into the shared office. His lieutenant was stood by his work desk, her back to him while she looked out of the windows with a slightly pensive look. Coughing to clear his throat and to get her attention, Roy set to work on smoothing out his tousled locks. Riza jumped, before she composed herself to face him. "Forgive me for barging in on you Colonel." She began, before he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it Lieutenant." He lowered his hands, before sliding them into his trouser pockets. "How come you are here so early?" He asked lightly.  
"I'm not early sir." She said simply, before pointing up to the clock mounted on the wall. Mustang frowned, before turning his attention up before looking horror struck at it. He groaned, before turning to the door. "I need to go get breakfast. I'll be back in a bit." He threw the door open, running down the corridors. The morning rush was hell to get served in the canteen; by the time you got served there was nothing nice left. He leapt a small flight of stairs, cursing himself as he stumbled before regaining his balance. He could hear people calling greetings to him, but he pushed on. A final skid around a corner saw him stifle a curse at the line waiting to be served. The people near the back chuckled thinly at him, well aware of the colonel's tendency to over sleep, and also at how he will have barrelled down to get food. "Tough luck Colonel, looks like you're late again." Someone muttered, much to Mustang's displeasure. He turned, spinning on his heel to storm back to his office.

**- Hawkeye** looked up as the door opened, raising her eye at the disgruntled Mustang as he let the door swing closed. "Too late?" She watched him with amusement, managing to hide a grin as he dropped into his seat with a scowl. "Damn lines. Higher ranks should be allowed to go to the front." He complained, pulling a face as his stomach growled audibly.  
Riza rolled her eyes, before she reached into her bag with a sigh. She pulled out an apple, before tossing it across to the man who caught it with surprise. "Lieutenant?"  
"You get in a mood when you're hungry, and are harder to force to work." She said mildly, before pulling out a report to rest it on her desk. Her pen in hand, she began to idly fill in the boxes. Mustang looked to the apple, then back to the girl with a smile. "Thank you Lieutenant." He bit into the apple, his grin widening at the sweet crunchy fruit. "Don't mention it Colonel."

As Roy bit down again, the door swung open to admit a bleary eyed Havoc, a beaming Breda, and a quiet Fuery. The Colonel leant forward, resting his elbow onto the desk while keeping a hold on his apple with his hand and teeth. Staring at his three subordinates, they all shifted uncomfortably while he chewed the apple audibly. "So gentlemen." The Colonel's voice was smooth and calm, though they all squirmed even more. Riza looked down, shaking her head with a soft smile. "Do you care to explain to me why you are all so late?" Roy raised his eyebrow, looking to them all individually, before he settled his gaze on Havoc. The man straightened, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well y'see chief, I kinda ova slept." He muttered, avoiding his commanding officer's eye.

"I see." Roy mused, taking another bite of apple before fixing his gaze on Breda.  
"Havoc gives me a lift to work." Breda muttered lamely.  
"Didn't you think to walk?" Mustang raised an eyebrow, speaking around his apple.  
"Well uh... It's quite far... I don't have a car..." The large man rubbed the back of his head. Mustang nodded once, before fixing his gaze on a terrified Fuery. "What about you Master Sergeant?"  
Fuery jumped, before fixing his gaze on Mustang, his eyes wide behind the glasses. "There's been a commotion in the barracks Colonel!" He squeaked.  
"What kind of commotion?" Mustang said smoothly.  
"There uh... was a theft of a watch. We were all held under suspicion until the watch was found under the guy's bed." The words came out in a quick flood.  
"I see... Alright you three. Get working." He pointed to their desks, before placing his half eaten apple on his desk and picking up the large pile of papers. Walking behind each of them, Roy dropped a large pile in front of each except for Riza. "You each have just gained extra work. I expect it all completed along with your own assignments." He said, before settling back into his leather chair and retaking his apple in hand as he leant back comfortably; no work to clutter his desk as he grinned. Riza frowned at him, before returning back to her work without a word.

The room was filled with the sound of pens scratching over the forms - except at Mustangs desk. The Colonel was slouched back in his chair observing his subordinates as they did his work. Occasionally Hawkeye's disapproving eyes met his, but she said nothing. The only time anyone spoke was when a paper aeroplane hit the side of Havoc's head. "Whoops," was all the man said, ignoring the indignant stares of Havoc and the furious scowl of Hawkeye. Roy leant back forwards over his desk, fingers fiddling with paper once more before he jumped as Hawkeye dropped a pile of papers directly beside him.  
"You see to be lacking in things to do." Her voice was full of annoyance.  
"Not really..." His fingers quickly screwed up the second aeroplane, the ball of paper sliding to the side into the bin. His hand slid to the forms he had been presented, before he groaned at her. "Aww c'mon, this is the hard stuff." He complained, almost like a whining child.  
"You're a big boy now Colonel." The woman retorted as she returned to her desk, pen in hand once more. A string of angry mutters followed her as the man picked up his own pen, staring to the paper with dismay. Quiet snickering erupted from the other men's desks. They were abruptly silenced by a fiery glare.  
He leant forward to begin filling in the forms, doing it at a steady speed for all of a few minutes, after which his attention began to wane. Deciding the forms were no longer a priority, he began to twirl his pen around his fingers, eyes boring into the paper intensely. "Tell me lieutenant, why I'm filling in papers concerning the Eastern province." Mustang looked up to Hawkeye with a raised eyebrow, pen twirling continuously.

"Because that's your_ job_, Colonel," She replied, voice as sharp as her glare. She signed the bottom of a form and swiftly moved on to the next. The men were silent and carried on, they were accustomed to his complaining and her reprimands. Mustang glared up at her, before his eyes flicked down at the paper again. "But we don't have anything to do with the East now!" He complained, not impressed he was still doing work from his old sector. "I mean c'mon, we're in _Central_, in charge of other dealings. Who's even _in charge_ over there now?" His tone was incredulous, though he half forced it to help stall for time.  
"Lieutenant General Grumman, sir," She said curtly as she focused back on the stack in front of her. "Stop whining and work. Complaining about it isn't going to make it disappear."  
"Well why isn't Grumman doing it?" He sat upright, looking over to his lieutenant as if she had all the answers. Leaning forward again, Mustang's elbow came to rest on the desk while his head rested on his palm. Resting his pen on paper, it looked for a moment like he intended to actually continue working, but it was short lived when he began to instead try to balance the pen to stand upright on its point. "It's not like we send our papers concerning Central to him, so why does he send his stuff to me?" He muttered darkly, his gaze burning into the pen as it refused time and time again to balance.

Hawkeyes pen clicked harshly against the wood of her desk as she put it down with more force than intended. "That's because Central is military command, Colonel. Now stop acting like a child and do your work." Her tone was restrained, but her annoyance at him was clear. Fuery tore his gaze from his work to warily look between the two. Mustang glanced up to his subordinate with a raised eyebrow, before he sighed in a defeated way. It would be pointless to argue with her. His eyes glanced back down to the paper and suppressing a groan, he began to meticulously fill in the appropriate boxes; muttering darkly under his breath at the whole 'unjust' situation. Hawkeye resumed her work with a small, satisfied smile. Breda looked up at him with a disappointed frown, before hunching back over the papers crowding his desk. Typical, the Colonel would pick a fight and then give in at the end, just when it was getting interesting too.

-** Mustang** leant back with a contented sigh, before his chair slid back with a loud scrape. The three men and woman turned to look at him as he made his way to the door, humming merrily. "Where you off to Chief?" Havoc asked mildly, to which Mustang just turned and grinned.  
"I'm going to beat the lunch rush." A slightly gleeful tone entered his voice, before he swept out through the door without another word. Havoc turned to look at the others with a perplexed look.  
"But... Why is he buying lunch?" Normally, Mustang just spent the lunch break in his office or out, not normally in the canteen. Breda shrugged.  
"Dunno, but I'd better get down there fast too." He dropped his pen down, shuffled his papers back into a fairly orderly stack then jogged off in Mustangs trail.

The man he was tailing was already a good distance away from his office, having jogged down the corridor at a steady pace. He took the same route as he had that morning, though with more grace this time. When he stopped outside the canteen, he was pleased to see there were only a handful of officers in front of him. Quickly, Mustang joined the queue, his nose eagerly sniffing the air to catch the pleasant smells of cooking food. A loud grumble from his stomach reminded him of the neglected breakfast, making him all the more eager to get to the front. When he finally did, Mustang looked to the food on offer with a slight dismay. Fish. He hated fish. The smell was repugnant, making him cover his nose and look away unimpressed, hunger soon leaving him at the prospect of fish. Selecting instead a simple sandwich and fruit, he slid along quickly to the till, away from the repulsive odours. He did stop long enough however to snatch up a drink and a slice of cake, moving then quickly to hand over the money as the woman held out her hand with a bright smile. "We missed you this morning Colonel, did you oversleep again?" Her tone was playful, though it still made Mustang grimace; even the girls in the canteen knew he overslept? Does _everyone_ lack the capacity to keep their mouths shut?

"Yeah, it was a long night last night." He muttered an excuse, slipping away quickly with his food, declining the odd offer to join a table and instead mooched off to the far end of the tables, sitting alone and, in his opinion, far away from the awful smell of fish; though the distance was definitely exaggerated.  
Breda quickly joined him. His heavily laden tray thumped down on the table, opposite Mustang. Much to the man's dismay, Breda had opted for the fish. "Sup boss?" He inquired upon noticing the disgusted glare he shot his lunch.  
"I can't stand fish." Mustang's voice was low and dejected, eyes never leaving Breda's plate until he slid along the bench, further aw away from the large man. "It's nothing personal Breda, but that thing stinks and turns my stomach." Mustang looked down to his own sandwich, suddenly less keen to eat it, but he took a bite none the less. "How come you're down here so early?" He asked lightly, raising an eyebrow at Breda.

The man laughed and wolfed the haddock down while Mustang watched him with a slightly open mouth. Barely half a minute later, he scrubbed his mouth with his sleeve and set his fork back on the table. "Just wanted to beat the queue. Now how come you're down here at all, it's not like you."  
Regaining his composure, the colonel took another bite of his sandwich, chewing it slowly as he considered the question. He swallowed it with a shrug. "I didn't want to go out, and I don't bring food with me." He neglected to mention the fact he rarely left the Headquarters, though knowing the gossips it was likely he already knew. "Besides, why shouldn't I eat down here with everyone else?" Another bite of his sandwich, eyes glancing across to the now busy canteen, though nobody came to sit as far away as he had.  
Breda swallowed a mouthful of potatoes. "It's just a surprise to see you eating in the canteen, that's all." He paused with his laden fork in front of his mouth and looked at the steadily growing queue with relief. "Another late night?"

Mustang smiled secretly, eyes on the final half of his sandwich. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that." He chuckled to himself, before quickly demolishing the rest of his sandwich, though not with the same amount of speed that Breda displayed. He cracked open the lid on the bottle, taking a great swig of water before glancing over to the man. "What makes you ask?" He leant forward onto the table, his elbows resting lightly near the edge as he picked up the orange on his tray, fiddling with the fruit until he broke the skin, beginning to peel it.  
Breda nodded over to the till, where Hawkeye was paying for an apple. "Ah, just observing. I'm guessing you didn't have breakfast 'cos the Lieutenant doesn't forget things." He shovelled another mountain of food into his mouth.

Following his gaze, Mustang raised an eyebrow at his subordinate. "No, she doesn't... Though she should have said that she'd rather have kept it." He muttered, more to himself than to Breda. "I'd have bought something else this morning, or bought her one back..." He frowned, before turning his attention back to the orange. "Remind me I need to buy an alarm or something Breda... I keep oversleeping." Dropping the peel onto his tray, the man prised the segments apart to eat them one at a time.  
"Will do, Colonel." Mustang nodded at him, before picking up his left over cake slice and standing.  
"I'll see you back upstairs, don't be late this time." He called over his shoulder while walking away from the canteen buzzing with the talk of the men and women assembled.

**- The** Colonel re-entered his office half an hour later with a quiet yawn. His hands were in his pockets, his posture slightly slouched and his eyes bored. Thudding down into his chair, he looked up to see the others gone, before his eyes glanced back to his clock. There was still time before lunch ended. He frowned, before leaning forward again to resume the tedious task of filling out the forms. The others slowly trickled in, Fuery first and Havoc last, all surprised to see the colonel working during his break. They each extended a cautious greeting to which Roy muttered back at them, glancing up to each. Hawkeye's was punctuated with the sound of an apple core dropping into the bin. He yawned, shifting the way he hunched over the desk before finishing one paper with a flourished signature. It joined the pile, before he looked down to the next one and the smaller pile now left with a light look of suffering. His pen continued to scratch on the papers, though it was slower than he would have liked, but had no will to gather enthusiasm.

Hawkeye cast him a pity filled glance and wordlessly took a thick file from the top of his stack of work as she passed his desk. She quietly sat back at her table, pen in hand, and got to work. He stopped writing, before looking up to her with a soft blink. "Thank you Lieutenant..." He said, looking back down with a gentle smile before continuing to sign and fill in the boxes. However, he soon stopped before frowning down at some of the details of the form. "Lieutenant, is this right?" He asked, holding the paper out to her with a frown.  
She took the sheet from his hand, took one look, then corrected a few mistakes and handed it back. "Yes, sir."  
He made a small noise of disagreement in his throat, taking the paper back with a frown. "I could have sworn that the Silver Alchemist was involved..." He scanned the details again, before a look of understanding cross his face. The paper returned to his desk while he flicked through the remaining pile, pulling another sheet out and scanning it swiftly. "Never mind Lieutenant, different dates." He muttered, before putting away the second sheet, returning to the first. His pen scrawled across the paper slightly more quickly, his face creased into a frown of concentration.

**- Some **time later, Mustang stretched, lowering his pen with a contented sigh. He leaned back in the plush chair, feet coming up to rest on the desk as he folded his arms behind his head. Havoc leaned back as well, though didn't raise his feet. Hawkeye glanced to the side, shooting both men a poisonous glare. Havoc leaned forward, a nervous cough clearing his throat as he crouched over a sheet of paper. Mustang however, ignored the glare, instead closing his eyes as he smiled. The papers on his left weren't all gone, though the pile was significantly diminished. Interlocking his fingers, Mustang rested them on the back of his head with another small sigh.

Fuery stood up meekly, clutching the papers before he walked to Mustang's desk. "Uhm... sir?" He glanced to the desk then back up.  
"What is it Fuery?" The Colonel just sounded bored.  
"Where shall I put these papers?" Fuery held them out as Roy opened his left eye to look at the man before him. One hand came from behind his head to wave generally at his desk.  
"Just stick them somewhere out of the way." He replaced his hand and reclosed his eye. Hawkeye suppressed a sigh and peered up at the paperwork in the young man's arms.  
"They need to go to Storch's office, Fuery." He nodded in acknowledgement, muttered his thanks and scarpered off to deliver the forms.

Hawkeye glanced at Mustangs reclined form, particularly his boots, with disdain. "Colonel, you're getting dirt on your desk."  
The man raised en eyelid with discontent, looking to the top of his boots with a sigh. His feet came away from the desk, arms however staying where they were when his foot came up to rest on the edge of the desk, propping him backwards. "Thanks for the heads up Lieutenant." He said with a smile, before his eyes shut again. "How come we've got forms going to Storch?" He asked with a frown, opening his eyes though remaining leant back.  
"He and the Fuhrer are at Eastern Headquarters this week. His work's being handled by Internal Affairs, they've got Yakovlev keeping things together from his office," She explained, though her tone showed she had expected him to know. The man scowled, but refrained from complaining for which she was grateful.

A yawn followed instead, before he sat back forward normally. "How are you guys doing?" He asked mildly, going back for the stalling approach.  
Havoc sat up and flexed his fingers, thankful for the reprieve. "I guess I'm nearly done, just got one or two things left." A grunt and a nod from Breda indicated he had a similar workload remaining. Mustang nodded, before he leant a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it as his eyes focused on the clock on the wall. He inhaled deeply, holding the breath before he let it out through his nose quickly. "Alright gentlemen, and lady." He straightened and stood, arms stretching out to either side as he walked to their joint work desks. "I think we can call it for today." He strode behind them all, inspecting the work on their desks.

"What about these left over forms?" Breda raised the few sheets left over to the Colonel who just glanced down to them.  
"I'm sure you can take them home and finish them, don't you?" His eyebrow raised as he walked back to lean on his own desk, arms folded on his chest with his left foot crossing over his right, toes resting on the floor. Hawkeye began to shuffle the papers on her own desk, sliding them into her bag with a light frown. Mustang grinned, before he went past each of their desks to pick up the finished piles of work, leaving them all on his own desk in separate piles. "Sir?" Hawkeye's voice was questioning, and also slightly suspicious.

"I'll drop all of these off to their places," he glanced to the piles with a light frown, before turning back to Hawkeye. "That is, if you wouldn't mind tell me where they are to go." His tone was sheepish, hand rubbing the back of his head with a wry grin. The woman sighed, rolling her eyes before she walked to his desk to look over it with a critical eye. "Yakovlev, General Clemin, Yakovlev, General Hakuro," She pointed to each in turn, before her finger hovered over his own pile of work with a slightly wicked grin. "I'll let you figure out where these belong." She turned, gathering the rest of her things from her desk to place in her satchel hanging from her right shoulder.

"Aww Lieutenant, you know I'm useless with paperwork!" The Colonel called to her, his face mortified at the prospect of hard work.  
"And also in the rain," Riza called back over her shoulder with a light smile, her hand turning the door handle as she looked back to her colleagues. Havoc and Breda exchanged sly grins and chuckles at the shamed Colonel's expense, then stopped when he regained his composure. He picked up the relevant papers, before heading to the door. "I'll catch you guys later." He muttered darkly at the men, before walking through the door held open by his Lieutenant with muttered thanks. A second set of footsteps behind him made the man glance back lightly to his following Lieutenant. "What's up?" He asked lightly, turning ahead as he heard the girl step quicker to walk beside him.

"Nothing Colonel, why do you ask?" Her voice was cool and slightly smug.  
"No particular reason, I was just wondering why you were following me. Don't trust me to deliver some documents?" He replied smoothly, although his tone was slightly mocking, though Riza couldn't tell if it was to her or himself.  
"The exit is this way, sir. I leave this way every night." Her voice was slightly amused, sharp eyes picking up on the fierce red that the tips of his ears burned.  
"I didn't realise Lieutenant." The reply was short, quick. Riza smiled, shaking her head unseen by her commanding officer.

They walked together along the corridors, making idle small talk that eventually bloomed into a story by the Colonel. He chuckled at the punch line, joined by the light hearted laughter of Riza.  
"How did he even manage that?" She asked incredulously.  
"It took a great deal of skill." He joked, grinning easily.  
"Or a great deal of stupidity." She pointed out, before stopping in the corridor. "I'd best leave you to it sir, you've already gone past Storch's office and Hakuro's." The girl smiled faintly at the man who looked oddly uncomfortable.  
"Yeah... I wasn't paying attention." He muttered, before turning to walk away from her with a raise hand. "See you tomorrow Lieutenant." He called back.  
The girl turned and continued walking, shaking her head faintly with a light smile at the Colonel; he was so easy to read, she didn't know why he even bothered to try and lie to her.


	2. After Hours

Riza stood in her kitchen humming softly to herself while she washed the dishes from her meal. Hayate was in the corner wolfing down his own dinner with an intensity that suggested he'd not been fed for a while. Riza glanced to the side as she dried her dish, stacking them to the side as she shook her head at him fondly. A knocking on the door drew her attention with a light curiosity as she dried her own hands. Folding the tea towel, the knocking came again and was somewhat impatient. "Alright alright, I'm coming." She called in an exasperated tone. As she passed through the sitting room, the girl opened a drawer to pull out a standard issue handgun. She held it behind her back, before her other hand opened the door a narrow crack.

On the other side of the door, leaning on the doorframe with a casual air about him was Roy Mustang with a grin on his face. "Colonel?" Riza allowed the door to swing open and the gun to fall from behind her back. He grinned wider at her, then his eyes flickered down with a raised eyebrow to the gun in her hand. "Expecting someone else?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
She looked down to the gun, before back to him with a slightly sheepish expression. "A precaution. You never know who could be coming to call."  
The Colonel nodded, before he pulled his hand out of his pocket, clutching an apple with a wider grin. Holding it out to her, he tilted his head before rolling it in his long fingers. Riza stared at it with a soft blink. "Sir?" Her eyes flicked up to him confused

"I thought I should pay you back." He said with a half shrug, eyes flickering over her shoulder to her apartment and back to her eyes. Riza took the apple from him with gentle fingers, looking to it with a light smile, before stepping to the side to open the door wider. "Would you care to come in?" She asked, gesturing with her gun to the interior. Mustang nodded, leaning up from the wall and striding in past her to the living room. Riza let the door click shut, slipping her gun back into the drawer and placing the apple on top of the desk. Turning, she looked to see Mustang sat back comfortably on her leather sofa. It seemed odd to see her superior officer dressed casually; his black trousers which should have been stiff and pressed just looked comfortable on him, coupled with his light blue shirt that was tucked in as usual. The Colonel always dressed smartly, it amused Riza constantly. Across his lap was his favourite black trench coat, folded neatly.

Riza looked to him before she walked to the kitchen doorway. "Would you like some tea, sir?" She asked over her shoulder, already walking in to finish drying her plates. Roy smiled at the formality, "Tea would be lovely, thank you." He called back, before subtly glancing around the living room. The little room was quite plain in decoration, decked out in a tasteful beige wallpaper with fancy golden trim and golden swirls of varied size. The plush carpet under foot was a darker shade of beige, complimenting the bright colours of the walls. The sofa he sat on was brown leather, incredibly comfortable he decided as he leant back. Just before him stood a handsome little coffee table of dark mahogany he wagered, unmarked and unscuffed on top. The matching drawers and units around the room were the same. All in all, a comfortable little room, he decided. He could hear Riza clanking around in the kitchen, making him smile faintly before he stood up, placing his folded coat on the seat carefully. With easy strides, he entered the little kitchen much to the surprise of Riza and joy of Hayate. The black and white dog bounded up to Roy, but refrained from jumping as he had been taught. Squatting on his haunches, Roy petted the dog with a fond look on his face, scratching his ears as Riza just watched.

"Is something the matter, sir?" She asked curiously to the man crouched over the black and white checked lino flooring. He glanced up from the dog with a light smile.  
"I just thought that you might like a hand." He replied smoothly, straightening up from the dog and sliding his hands in his pockets, as per usual. Riza turned back to the now boiled kettle, pouring the water into two cups with a steady hand. Roy stood slightly awkwardly, looking around the kitchen with a smile. She had gone with a brighter tone for decoration, using a deep cobalt blue on the walls, coupled with small white tiles about halfway up the walls. The cabinets were a light wood, but he couldn't determine what kind. As Riza reached for the fridge to get the milk, she caught sight of Mustang as he looked around the room with unconcealed curiosity. It was strange to see her superior in her house, never mind in his own clothes. She shook her head lightly, retrieving the milk and adding it to the boiling water carefully. She held out his cup to him while she replaced the milk in its place and took up her own tea. The Colonel seemed content to stand and drink his tea in her kitchen, baffling the girl slightly.

He took a careful sip, eyes no longer roaming and now settled on her with an unfathomable look in the dark onyx. He smiled over the cup before lowering it, backing up slightly to lean on the doorframe; all the while his eyes never leaving her. "Thank you." He half lifted the cup in a mock toast, taking another sip as he did. Riza smiled at him, with a slightly bemused expression. Roy tilted his head to her with a playful grin, taking another grin. "So," He said mildly, dragging out the 'o' slightly. Riza shifted slightly, before she looked at him pointedly.  
"I don't mean to sound rude sir, but, why are you here?" she blinked over at him curiously. Roy looked to her, his smile slipping as he looked at her slightly taken aback by her question.

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked her with a light smile. Her face fell, mortified.  
"No sir! I didn't mean it like that! I just, wondered what brought you here." She stared into her tea, swirling the dark liquid clockwise. Roy's smile softened as he watched her, taking a small mouthful of tea. "I came to give you an apple, and now I'm being sociable." He said with a light shrug.  
"Oh." She looked up to him, eyes burning with a thousand more questions she didn't dare ask.  
"Would you rather I left?" He asked again, looking to her intensely. The girl shook her head at him.  
"Not at all Colonel. You are more than welcome here." She said mildly, before she walked past him to the door.

Her arm brushed his as she passed through the doorway, before she strode on into the sitting room and placed her cup down onto a mat on the table. Mustang quickly followed her in, selecting another mat to place his own cup down. He glanced up in time to see the girl walking away with his coat. He watched her, slightly alarmed before he smiled as she hung it up. "Sit down Colonel, you don't need to stand." Her voice was lightly reproachful and amused. The man gave a sheepish smile, before dropping back into the comfortable brown leather. He shuffled into the arm, before reaching forward for his tea once again. Riza sat beside him comfortably, her legs crossing as she scratched her knee softly. She frowned, looking down to the blue uniform she wore. Once again, she'd forgotten to change. She picked at the heavy fabric absently, a light frown crossing her face as she thought. "Penny for your thoughts Lieutenant?" His voice interrupted her, but she smiled with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Sorry Colonel. I'm contemplating dinner for tomorrow." She half chuckled, glancing to the side to him. Her eyes met his steady gaze, captivated by the gentle crinkle at the corners of his eyes as he smiled warmly. "Anything nice?" She blinked, looking away from his eyes to Hayate as he padded into the room, a welcome distraction.  
"Nothing special. Maybe some pork or something." She replied, leaning a hand down to scratch behind the dog's ears. She glanced back to the side to him. "What about you, sir?"  
Roy blinked in surprise at the question, before leaning a hand up to scratch his chin thoughtfully. "I'll probably get something from the canteen again." He said after a light bit of thought. The girl raised an eyebrow, surprised at that answer.

"Don't you cook?" Surprise laced her tone.  
"Not often. I rarely go home these days." He turned to look into the small amount of liquid left in his cup. "I'm hard pushed to remember my house as it is." A small laugh escaped him.  
She frowned slightly, confused by him. "But, why not? If it's not too bold to ask."  
"No, you're fine Lieutenant." He smiled at her formality "I just don't. I tend to work late, and end up sleeping in my office." Roy's wrist movements caused the tea to swirl around his cup as he watched it. Riza blinked at him, turning her head to face him better.  
"But I've seen you finish your work and leave HQ, quite often. Don't you go home?" An incredibly sheepish look stole over Mustang, along with embarrassment.  
"I uh... either go to uh... someone else's home, or just go for a walk and go back to HQ." He coughed in between the words, clearly reluctant to be specific. Riza however, had her suspicions.  
"A woman's home, sir?" She asked coolly, her brown eyes flashing an unreadable expression.

Roy was reluctant to meet her gaze; Riza had never agreed with his renowned womanising, his common flitting between girls or one night stands. He just nodded like a scolded child, resenting the fact that he had displeased his subordinate. Her lips pressed together in a thin line, though she said nothing to the Colonel; it was not her place. Instead, she tipped the rest of her tea back, draining the cup to place it back onto the coffee table empty. Mustang sighed just slightly, before he leant back to back in the dark leather sofa. Standing up without a word, the man walked back into her kitchen with his empty cup. Riza turned her head to follow his movements with a frown. "Is something the matter Colonel?" she called to him, hearing the clatter from within as Roy placed the cup on the sideboard. He strode back into the sitting room, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I've intruded on your hospitality long enough." He spoke in a quiet tone, turning to walk to the coat hook. Riza stood up quickly, crossing the room to lay her hand on her outstretched arm gently.  
"You're not intruding; you're welcome to stay however long you like." Riza smiled at him, relieved when he smiled thinly back.  
"As long as, you aren't busy?" He made it a question, turning to face her lightly. She withdrew her hand to wave it generally at the small room. "Not at all. I tend to read on an evening, or take Hayate for a walk." She neglected to tell him of the paperwork she had subtly taken from his desk to finish for him. Mustang's smile brightened slightly. "If you wish to walk Hayate, I don't mind coming with you." He offered lightly, glancing as the dog padded into the room, ears cocked and twitching at the word 'walk'. Riza turned to look at her little companion who wagged his tail back eagerly at his mistress. She let out a soft sigh. "I suppose I should really. If you wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes while I change out of my uniform..?" Her attention turned back to Mustang who laughed at her shortly, before putting on a faked stern expression.

"This will not do First Lieutenant Hawkeye. How dare you keep your commanding officer waiting while you wish to change?" His facade cracked at the end, face splitting into a wide grin as he shook his head at the girl. "Not at all." Riza blinked, laughing shortly and uncertainly with him before she took off to the only other door in the sitting room, giving Mustang a glimpse of a small corridor. She disappeared to the left in what he presumed was her bedroom, as was seized by a mad urge to go peer at his subordinate's room, to see what it was like. Shaking his head at himself, the man crouched again to fuss over Hayate who was only too eager to let him.

Riza returned, closing the door behind her with a quiet click. She'd swapped the heavy and warm military issue trousers in favour of a baggy pair of black trousers which coupled with a simple blue t shirt, fitted to her figure in a flattering way. She'd also clipped back on her belt so her twin holsters rested at her back. She blinked when she couldn't see Roy straight away, but then glanced to the floor to see him rolling around with Hayate. She smiled at the pair, shaking her head affectionately at the pair, folding her arms to stand and watch them before coughing to clear her throat. Roy glanced up and cursed good naturedly as Hayate took his lapse in concentration to leap and bite at his ear playfully. Riza laughed shortly as the man rubbed the side of his head, standing up with a sheepish look. "Sorry..." She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"It's alright Colonel." She walked to the coat hooks herself, reaching up to pull down her light blue jacket. Roy blinked when he saw her guns, before smiling wryly.  
"Never off duty, are you?" He said mildly, standing beside her to pull down his own coat and shrugged it on. She blinked, confused at first before he gestured to the guns strapped to her back. She grinned, reaching up to take the black lead from the hooks and crouching to clip in onto Hayate's collar. "It's nice to know I'm able to defend myself when I go out." She replied lightly, before straightening. Her right hand loosely held the loop of the lead, while she opened the door with her left hand. Mustang stepped through and to the side, standing in the corridor as she locked the door behind them. The girl stood beside him until he gestured ahead slightly. "Lead the way." She shook her head at him with a soft chuckle, before stepping ahead to walk down the stairs with the dog at her heel. Roy walked a step behind her, moving then to her side as the emerged from the apartment building to the open street.

**- By** the time Roy made it back to Headquarters, it was dark. While he walked the corridors, he noted that the place was virtually deserted; all the better for him to sneak back in. He almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. A ranked Colonel with a decorated war history, sneaking back into his office at night.  
Reaching his office, he slipped inside, making a small noise of irritation as he saw the unfinished papers on his desk. Ignoring them, he strode into the adjoining private room where he pulled off the black trousers he wore to replace them with his uniform pants. Refolding his trousers neatly, he placed them into his cupboard that was serving as a wardrobe and returned to the work office. Sitting himself down into the plush leather, he sighed before starting work on the small pile of papers left; not realising that there was less than half left since he had left them. Rubbing his temple with his left hand, Roy signed and ticked the papers without enthusiasm, though groaned at the virtually blank order form concerning Briggs. Tonight was going to be another late one.


	3. Impulse

The next few days passed in the same way; a day of begrudging paperwork done by the Colonel who was prompted often by his Lieutenant to keep working. The evenings he often spent at Riza's, always finding a legitimate excuse to just turn up at her apartment and the girl always offering him tea. It had turned into something like a routine, the way it was done. The night would always end with a walk for Hayate, and then the Colonel leaving her outside the apartment to return to Headquarters.  
He smiled wanly, leaning back in his chair to stare ahead with a distant look, his mind elsewhere. It was nearing the end of the day, and his attention span was virtually gone.

Riza glanced up at the creak of his chair, staring at the slacking man with obvious exasperation. "Colonel." She said at him, frowning when she got no reply. His smile widened slightly for no obvious reason, making her sigh. Pushing her chair back with a slight scrape, she strode over to stand beside her commanding officer. "Colonel... Sir... Colonel!" Her last word was punctuated with a shake to the shoulder, making him jump violently, thoughts and daydreams shattered.

"Sorry Lieutenant, did you say something?" He looked at her with an innocent, lopsided grin. Riza sighed at him good naturedly, a light smile tugging at her lips unseen to the watching men behind her. "You're slacking Colonel. Keep going." She pointed at his desk which he looked at, sighing with obvious distaste. The woman looked over what was left for him to complete.  
"You've not even got that much left. Look, only five more request forms, a quick report that you need to read and sign, an order form from Briggs that you need to Ok, and then you need to just read that file and tick a handful of boxes." Roy stared in dismay at the large report and file he had to read. Riza rolled her eyes, sitting down at her desk lightly. Havoc was sat across from her, his fingers busy fiddling with a cigarette until it came free of the packet. He raised it up and clamped it between his lips, though a glare from Hawkeye before him prevented the man from lighting it. "You know the rules Havoc. No smoking in the office." Mustang's stern voice drifted over from his left, making him look to the sharp dark eyes that were peering at him intently.  
"Aww c'mon Chief, I've not had one since dinner." Havoc stared at him imploringly.

"I've not had a sleep since last night. I'm not complaining." Riza resisted the urge to stare at the man incredulously. Havoc on the other hand, merely lowered his head, sucking on the unlit cigarette dejectedly while he picked back up his pen to resume filling in the forms. Mustang grinned, before he yawned, turning his attention back to the work before him. Straightening in his chair, he picked up the report, eyes darting form side to side as he read. Hawkeye glanced up at the quick turns of paper, rolling her eyes as she looked back to her own work. "You do know you have to actually read the words, sir?" She said in an almost bored tone, pen flourishing her signature. Mustang didn't reply, but carried on reading with a frown of concentration. She looked up at him, before looking back down with a smile.

**- The** minutes ticked by painfully slowly. He'd dispensed of the report and the forms, and was now reading the file on a criminal. It irked him that it was sent his office; this kind of thing was Yakovlev's department. Typical; he's passing on his work to deal with Storch's. He turned another page, gratified to see the part that he needed to fill in. Doing so quickly and signing the paper with enthusiasm, he sat back with a sigh of relief. The others jumped at the suddenness, before they shook their heads. The men returned to work, though Hawkeye's bright brown eyes watched him keenly. "All done, sir?" She asked mildly.

"Yup. Everything." He said with a smug and satisfied smile. She blinked, slightly taken aback but pleased.  
"I trust then you are going to take them to their correct places?" Mustang chuckled lightly, before he leant his arms up behind his head with interlocked fingers.  
"Fuery. Come here." He said instead, looking up to the Master Sergeant as he approached his superior's desk slightly nervously. "Please see that these go to their correct places." Mustang said, leaning forward to hadn Fuery the large file and the rest of his paper work.  
"Yes sir." Fuery replied, before he quickly left the room, much to Riza's displeasure.  
"You realy shouldn't be so lazy Colonel." She said disapprovingly.  
"I'm not. I am a high ranking officer, higher than Fuery. Therefore I am delegating."

He pointed out with his smug half smirk. Riza merely sighed, before she stood up, clearing her desk into that typical brown satchel. She hefted her paperwork in one arm, before looking to Mustang with a raised eyebrow. "If you don't need me sir?" She said coolly.  
"Not at all. Safe walk home." He said with a dismissive hand gesture. She rolled her eyes, before striding out of the office. Havoc and Breda let out a sigh, much to the amusement of Roy. He stood himself, walking into the adjoingin office, before stopping in the doorway, glaring pointedly at Havoc. "If I smell that cigarette Havoc, it won't just be your lungs that get destroyed." He said with a wicked smirk, clicking his fingers at the man who flinched slightly, eyes widening in a slight horror at what the Colonel suggested.  
Inside his office, Roy quickly opened his wardrobe cupboard, pulling out his black trousers and a clean shirt. Changing quickly, he smiled lightly as the uniform was folded away back onto the now vacant shelf. Striding out into the work place, he ignored the confused stares of Breda and Havoc. "Going somewhere Boss?" Breda asked with a slightly wicked grin at Havoc, catching his eye and mouthing 'date'. Instantly Havoc paled, looking to Mustang with dismay; the Colonel was well known for 'stealing' Havoc's girlfriends.

"I'm going out. Is that alright?" He turned and shot Breda a slight glare. The large man raised his hands with a soft chuckle, before he sobered.  
"Does that mean we get to leave early?" Breda's tone was hopeful, leaning closer to Mustang. The man merely chuckled with his back to them, shrugging his black coat on before looking to them with. a critical eye.  
"I want that paperwork on my desk first thing tomorrow morning, or else." One hand in his pocket, the other holding the door open, Mustang waited as they quickly gathered their things and all but ran out, pleased at the early finish. The man waited a few minutes to give them a chance to leave, before he set off after them himself at a slow and unhurried pace. His hands were deep in his trouser pockets, head held high and walking with his confident and self satisfied stride. Passing the odd lower rank, he nodded or muttered back polite greetings, until he was stopped by the sight of General Clemin ahead. Roy's step slowed at the sight of the stern man, before stopping when Clemin turned to face him.

"Ah. Colonel Mustang." Roy saluted sharply, watching as the General's eyes narrowed slightly at Roy's casual attire. "Are you going somewhere Mustang?" His voice was low and calm. A wave of his hand allowed Mustang to stand easy.  
"I was leaving for the day sir. My work is completed and has been distributed out correctly." Roy's voice was sharp and strong, respectful for his superior officer. Clemin on the other hand, walked closer to Roy, folding his arms to look at him with a slight distain. "You are wearing civilian clothing. Where do you intend to go?" The General was suspicious.  
"I was going to go for a walk, sir. I was planning on returning later." There was no point in pretending he was going home, Clemin had spies everywhere in the Military, and it was nearly impossible to return without being seen.

"Then why did you change?" The large man wasn't letting up. Roy suppressed the urge to groan at him.  
"I felt it would be more appropriate sir." Clemin's stern frown didn't let up, if anything went slightly deeper.  
"I see." Was all he said, much to the infuriation of Mustang. However, he was still bound to stand on ceremony until the General dismissed him; one of the laws that Mustang disliked. Clemin cast his eye over the man once more, assessing him before he shifted in his stance to look back to the man's face. "It may be more apt if you were seen to wear your uniform when you are at Headquarters, and to change when you get home." He finally said, looking away to fiddle in his pocket for a trademark cigar; a rude gesture in Mustang's opinion, however, he merely saluted sharply.  
"I will go change immediately sir." Clemin nodded, turning to walk away with a wave of his hand.  
"Good. See to it." Mustang ground his teeth, before turning to walk back to his office to change.

**- Riza** answered the door with a smile, looking to the clearly irked colonel who was leaning on her doorframe. She was confused to see him dressed in the blue uniform when he always wore the same casual clothing. None the less, she waved him inside before she let the door snap shut. "Is there any reason for your uniform, sir?" She asked mildly, walking through to her kitchen to busy herself with making the tea. Mustang made a small noise of annoyance, shrugging his coat off to hang it on the hook beside Riza's, before walking to drop onto the sofa with a sofa flump. "I was caught by Clemin as I left; he reminded me that it is 'improper' to not wear it." His tone was greatly mocking of their superior, making Riza tut audibly in the kitchen.  
"You shouldn't speak ill of him so, Colonel." She scolded with a light heart. A string of unintelligible grumbles followed this omission, making Riza chuckle as she carried the tea out, handing Roy his mug carefully. Accepting it, Mustang took a grateful mouthful, forgetting the hot liquid that burned the back of his throat slightly. A gasp broke free of his mouth, hand coming up to fan at his mouth in an attempt to cool it. Riza glanced to the side as she sat down herself, smiling fondly at him. "Be careful, sir. It's hot." She muttered, carefully sipping her own.  
"That's not funny." He muttered darkly, placing his cup down onto the table before leaning back into the comfortable sofa at a slight angle so he was facing Riz

a. Idly, he raised an arm to rest it on the back of the sofa, hand resting limply near Riza's head. She glanced to the side at his hand, before leaning into the sofa in a similar fashion to him. Hayate bounded into the room, leaning his paws up onto the sofa beside Roy, making the man glance to the side to scratch the dog's ears fondly. She smiled at the pair. "I'm glad that Hayate likes you, Colonel. It could be awkward if he didn't." Her eyes were focused on the dog, flicking up to meet the Colonel's dark gaze. He gave his usual lopsided smile. "You don't need to call me 'Colonel' and 'Sir' when we're off duty," He said lightly, glancing to the side at Hayate whined, nudging his hand to resume the ear scratching. Roy obliged. Riza on the other hand looked slightly taken aback by this. "I'm sorry, it's just a habit." She smiled thinly, still slightly unsure how to approach the matter. He chuckled lightly, leaning his hand away from Hayate and back to the sofa back. His other hand picked up his cup one again, taking a more dignified sip with a contented sigh. "Your tea is a lot better than the stuff they serve at HQ," He said appreciatively. Riza chuckled, smiling as she looked into her own cup.

"Be thankful we don't have the same coffee as Briggs; I've heard it's foul."  
Mustang laughed lightly. "Poor Falman."  
Riza smiled, nodding as she looked to the side. "Indeed, he used to love coffee."  
Roy leant back with a lighter chuckle. The pair sat quietly for a bit, just contemplating their various thoughts. He sipped the tea again, before placing the cup back onto the coffee table. He turned to face her with a light curious look, though his attention diverted at a light knocking from Riza's door.  
The girl blinked, before standing. Hayate growled at the door, unaccustomed to visitors and so taking his usual role as "protector". Riza's hand strayed to her gun resting on the cabinet top to the side. She opened the door a crack as Roy very subtly made his way to stand just behind her, though well out of the door. Riza exchanged a few words with the visitor who laughed nervously, apologised for disturbing her and went on his way, following the directions Riza had just given him. As the door closed, she made a small noise of surprise as she felt the gun in her hand tugged out of her hand almost roughly. She spun with a hand raised ready to strike out, only to stop as she saw a smug looking Colonel, the gun held limply in his right hand. "Sir?" She stared at the gun, reaching for it only to have it tugged away with a light chuckle from the man. Riza frowned, stepping forward to take it again only for Roy to step back away from him. "Colonel, what are you doing?" Disapproval was clear in her voice, her mouth setting into a thin line.

"I'm not doing anything _Riza_," he put heavy emphasis on her name, causing another frown from the girl. She curled her fingers loosely into a fist, before stepping forward suddenly as her hand lashed out for the gun. Mustang, expecting the manoeuvre, quite simply just took a step back from her again. The man chuckled lightly, looking to the slowly more and more vexed face of his Lieutenant. She stepped forward again, taken aback when Mustang didn't step with her; instead he had only raised his arm high above her, making the girl bump into his front surprised. She reached up to grab the gun, through the girl's arms were frustratingly just that little bit too short, meaning her slender fingers could only loop around his wrist. Roy's cheeky smile and almost arrogant facade seemed to just evaporate. He looked at his Lieutenant, incredibly aware of just how close she was to him. His hand lowered to their sides, eyes never leaving the girl's. He could see uncertainty reflected in those brown eyes, fear, and also an emotion he couldn't place. Roy's hand came up to tenderly brush across her cheek, making the girl flinch from the sudden contact. His breath caught in his throat, and before his resolve caved in, Roy quickly moved his head to hers, mouth pressing onto hers with a slight intensity. Riza's eyes widened in surprise, her body was stiff and unmoving. Roy pulled away slowly, looking to her with an unfathomable gaze. "Riza... I-" He began, only to be cut off by insistent knocking on the door. The girl pulled away from him, moving to the front door quickly.  
"Oh, Havoc. What brings you here?" She inquired mildly, forcing her voice to be calm and her blushing cheeks to cool while opening the door slightly wider though not enough for Mustang to be visible.  
"Sorry Lieutenant, I just came over to see if you knew where the Colonel was." He sounded slightly breathless Mustang noted, straining his ears to hear. Roy quickly crossed the room to stand behind the girl, peering over her head to stare at Havoc with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want me?" He said smoothly, much to Havoc's surprise and confusion.  
"Oh Sir.. You're here at the Lieutenant's place... makes sense." He coughed, before recovering. "The high ups have called a meeting; they want you there." He scratched the back of his head, chewing nervously on the cigarette clamped firmly between his lips. "Nobody could find you in your office, and your home is empty... it looks like it's been empty for a while." He finished in a slight mutter. Mustang sighed, before stepping to the side to unhook his coat. Riza just stood there, not quite sure what was happening but she opened the door wider, stepping to the side as Roy walked back with his coat draped over his shoulders. "Goodnight Lieutenant." Was all he said, before striding out past Havoc and away from the girl. Havoc looked to his superior then back.  
"'Night." He muttered quickly, following the racing man.  
"Goodnight." Clicking her fingers to point to the side, eyes focused down on the dog that seemed ready to follow Mustang. "Sit Hayate." The dog instantly complied, though it pined slightly as she closed the door on the retreating men.

Outside, Havoc glanced to Mustang with a slightly appraising look. The sharp eyed colonel didn't miss it. "Something on your mind Havoc?" He asked coolly. Havoc, realising he was caught, looked appropriately guilty, though he recovered it well.  
"I was just wondering sir, why you were at Hawkeye's place."  
"Is that any of your business?" Came the curt reply.  
"No sir, but... it does seem a bit... odd Chief." Havoc muttered, looking away from the fiery look Roy shot him.  
"What are you insinuating?" Roy's voice took on a dangerously calm tone.  
"No-nothing sir! I was just sayin', I mean, guys at work... always had, suspicions." He muttered the reply, ears burning and incredibly self conscious of his now ticked off superior.  
Roy didn't answer, instead he just climbed into the car and was quickly followed by Havoc who sat behind the wheel. They drove to HQ in silence.


	4. Mistakes

The morning outside Central Command was cool and crisp, the temperature much lower than it had been previously. People were wearing warming clothing and some had even gone so far as to don hats and scarves. The unexplained chill had some early risers grumbling already, but they always found something to moan at so nobody paid them any attention. Inside the great expanse of building, so many of the soldiers and officers welcomed the warm air, hastily stripping their coats away as they walked the corridors.

Inside his private office, Roy Mustang was unconscious, slumped across his desk almost carelessly. One arm rested under his head as a support, while the other was cast over the dark wood. Soft snores came from his partially open mouth, torso rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The door of his office opened slowly, the person on the other side conscientious of the probably sleeping man. A blonde head peered around the door; brown eyes roaming over the sleeping man before the girl sighed relieved and stepped inside. Gently, she pushed the door to behind her, leaning on the frame slightly to just watch him sleep, a smile creeping over Riza's face. Memories of the previous night flashed into her mind. The touch of his fingers on her cheek. His body so close to hers. His lips so firm and warm. '_The bloody idiot._' She thought with a wan smile. Roy's soft muttering broke her train of wistful thought, making Riza jump slightly.

She stared at him, watching as he drew his cast away arm in to fold it under his head before turning to face away. She shook her head fondly at him. Without making a noise, she crossed the room to stand at his side, moving behind his chair before stopping so she could see his face again. A smile was plastered across his face for no apparent reason, making the girl smile herself. However, it soon slipped when she heard voices echoing in from the joint room; most likely Havoc and Breda. She looked back to the sleeping Colonel, before placing a hand on his shoulder to shake him gently.

"Colonel... wake up sir." She spoke quietly, reluctant to shock him awake. He frowned, giving a small moan as he huddled tighter to himself, eyes remaining screwed firmly shut. At that moment, the door opened to admit Havoc who was mid conversation. ".. See if he's in here." The man stopped, blinking as he looked at the sight before him. Roy chose that moment to jerk upright suddenly, his dark eyes still clouded with sleep before calling "No! I don't want my carrots yet. Give them to my wife." Riza and Havoc turned to stare at him blankly, Riza shaking his shoulder again.

"Sir, nobody is giving you carrots, you don't have a wife, and you need to get up." Formality was the safest bet now, especially with a watching Havoc. The man gave them both another assessing look, before walking back into the working office. Roy yawned, rubbing at his eyes as Riza just stood at his side, hand gone from his shoulder to clasp behind her back. He glanced to his side to look at Riza, a frown moving over his features before his eyes slid to the side to look at the desk. "You have to work, sir. Please hurry and make yourself presentable." She said stiffly, before walking to the door.  
"Ri-... Lieutenant, wait." Roy called, catching himself in time as the girl stopped, turning her head to look at him coolly.  
"Sir?"  
Roy rubbed his head, looking to her as his fingers teased out the loose tangles. "About... about last night." He began, only to be cut off with a wave of her hand.  
"Forget it, sir." Her eyes flicked to the door, eyebrows twitching with a slight intensity behind it. Roy's eyes slid past her to the door, narrowing before he nodded. Standing, he looked to his crumpled uniform before back to Riza. "You are dismissed Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said, waving his hand while he turned to his wardrobe cupboard.

He scowled at the only clean shirt he had left. Quickly, he stripped his shirt away, balling it up to throw it onto the pile with a scowl. Looks like he would have to do some washing. The prospect wasn't appealing. He contemplated going for a shower, though a glance at the clock told him he was late as it was. His mood darkened. He'd missed breakfast _again_. He didn't pull on his jacket, instead just held it before walking back into the work office. Havoc and Breda were horsing around, though Mustang couldn't see what Breda was keeping away from him. Fuery was sat at his desk, watching them with amusement, though he cast the odd glance across at a scowling Hawkeye. She was writing something, though every now and then she shot a glare at the warring guys. "Breda! Give them back!" Havoc almost whined, lunging for the arm that was held aloft.

"Not a chance, Havoc." The big man chortled, though stopped when he jumped back from Havoc straight into the Colonel. Mustang merely stared at them, frowning unamused at the pair. Without a word, he strode to the door of their office. "Hey, where you off to, Chief?" Havoc called, though he suppressed a wince when Mustang turned to face him.  
"I'm going to shower and clean up." He said lightly, turning before just striding out of the office. Hawkeye watched him go without a word, though disapproval was clear on her face.

Havoc blinked, turning to look back at his colleges. "What's eating him?" Breda shrugged back at him, and Hawkeye merely kept her eyes on her paperwork.  
"Maybe he got dumped." Breda suggested, giving a slightly wicked smile. Hawkeye's eyes tightened, though said nothing.  
"That would be just brilliant. Finally, Mustang gets dumped!" Havoc whooped, though stopped when Hawkeye looked up at him.  
"Do remember Havoc, that he is your superior officer." Her tone was icy, his gaze burning into Havoc's and Breda's.  
"I... it wasn't... Sorry Lieutenant." Havoc muttered lamely, quickly crossing to sit at his desk.

"How come you're not having a go at him? He's skipping work." Havoc grumbled, scowling to the side at the girl.  
"Because he is also my superior officer. It is not my place to tell him what to do." Hawkeye replied smoothly.  
Havoc grumbled some more, jumping as his cigarette packet was dropped down onto the desk in front of him. Breda chuckled, sitting opposite the man as he pulled one free and clamped it between his lips. The packet slid away into his pocket, cigarette rolling between his lips as he then picked up his pen. The door burst open suddenly, making them all jump violently as a sergeant walked in hastily. His hand went up to salute, before he saw the empty desk. Confusion struck his features before he turned his attention to the huddle of workers, saluting when he saw Hawkeye; the highest ranking out of the four. "Sir, company." He spoke quickly, making Riza stand up with a surprised yet unhappy face.

She nodded while Havoc quickly pulled his cigarette free of his lips and slipped it in his pocket. The sergeant quickly left, though he held the door open to allow General Clemin to enter the office. Hastily, the four soldiers stood up, saluting at Clemin who looked around the office with apparent distaste. "General Clemin, sir." Riza spoke sharply, her eyes fixed on a point above the General's head. He turned to look at her. "To what do we owe this visit, sir?" The large man turned to look at Mustang's empty desk, before then to the adjoined room and then back. "Where is Colonel Mustang?" He sounded permanently angry, his scowl adding to it.

"The Colonel has some business elsewhere sir. He is due back soon." She neglected to say he'd gone to shower, it would reflect very badly on him.  
"I did not know that Mustang was busy today, save the paperwork allocated to his office." Clemin stared at Hawkeye she seemed taken aback. He nodded, folding his arms across his chest with a deeper scowl. "I will ask again. Where is Colonel Mustang?" This time, it was a statement. Hawkeye bit her cheek, her dropped hand meeting behind her back with the other.  
"He has gone to settle business elsewhere, sir." She spoke stonily, her eyes lowering briefly to see his furious gaze.

"This can be seen as insubordination, Lieutenant Hawkeye." His tone was eerily calm and level, but there was unconcealed anger behind the threat. Her gaze didn't waver, though the men around her shifted uncomfortably. Clemin crossed the room to stand in front of the woman. His arms unfolded, hands resting on his hips as he leaned closer to her. "This could see you stripped of your rank and demoted." He warned, his breath warm against her face. Riza fought the urge to flinch away from him.

"That will not be necessary General." A familiar voice spoke from the doorway, causing relief to flood through the girl, though she didn't let it show. The large man before her straightened and turned to look at the side, his anger gaze not disappearing when he saw Roy Mustang stood there, now fully dressed and less shabby than before, though somewhat out of breathe.  
"To what do I owe this visit?" He echoed Hawkeye's previous words.

Clemin merely scowled, clearly annoyed at Mustang's cool demeanour. "Where have you been, Mustang?" Displeasure was clear on the General's face.  
"An urgent issue demanded my attention, but it has been resolved." Roy assured him smoothly. The General's lips pressed together in a thin line, though he said nothing. Gesturing backwards to Mustang's private office, he spoke. "I assume we may talk in private, Colonel?" Clemin's eyes twitched to look at the subordinates who were no longer stood on ceremony, instead now all seated to resume work.

Nodding, Roy gestured for Clemin to walk ahead, following the man into the office and closing the door with a definite click.  
Breda looked to his companions, shrugging softly. "Well that wasn't odd." He muttered, normally loud voice quiet so as not to alert the General.  
"Yeah... D'ya think the Chief's in trouble?" Havoc plucked his unlit cigarette free of his pocket, rolling it between his fingers.  
"I dunno, Clemin seems pretty mad though."

"He always seems mad." Havoc retorted with a soft snort. "Thing is, the Chief was called to a meeting last night as well." He mused aloud.  
"Seriously?" Breda looked at the door with a confused look. "D'ya think he's getting a promotion?" His voice held anticipation, knowing they would probably either get one too, or they would have a new leader; they prayed for the former.

"I dunno... Has he done anything to deserve one?" Havoc sounded sceptical.  
"He's been working towards one for years now. You know that Havoc." Hawkeye finally spoke, though her eyes were burning with anger.  
Yeah I know... but we've not done anything supper impressive or that warrants attention." He shrugged. "Just our jobs."  
Hawkeye shot him a withering look, turning back to the papers on her desk. The others followed suite; though they would never admit it, Hawkeye intimidated and scared them all.

**- Half** an hour later, the office door opened which caused all four of them to look up to see Mustang as he walked out. He made a small hand motion unseen by Clemin behind him. Only Riza noticed it, relaxing slightly before she returned to the paperwork on her desk. Heavy footfalls announced Clemin has crossed the threshold. She sneaked a glance up to the dark skinned man whose back was to her. "Don't forget Mustang, this-"  
"I won't forget General. It will be dealt with swiftly." Mustang's voice was level and respectful, giving his male subordinates no inclination to how the meeting had gone. Clemin nodded, before striding out of the office without another word. The Colonel strode to his desk, dropping into the plush leather with a sigh of relief. He rubbed his temple with a light grimace.  
"I hate meetings, they always give me a headache." He complained mildly.

"What did the General want, Chief?" Havoc ventured, fingers still fiddling with his cigarette. Mustang glanced up to look at him with a light look that the Second Lieutenant couldn't place.  
"He was informing me of the behaviour of Fullmetal." Mustang didn't seem too pleased, which confused Riza slightly.  
"What's the kid done now?" Havoc sighed.  
"It seems that he is asking the wrong questions to the wrong people, and making a general nuisance of himself. I have to bring him back and, in Clemin's terms, 'muzzle my little sniffer dog'." A wry smiled tugged at his lips. Pulling open a drawer of his desk, Mustang busied himself with pulling out a clean sheet of paper and his pen, placing them on his desk as Havoc coughed.  
"The kid in trouble then?" He seemed disheartened by the thought.

"Technically." Mustang smirked as he began to write the formal letter, baffling his watching subordinates.  
"What'll happen to him?"  
Mustang sighed. "He'll come home, get a good, formal scolding and a wrist slap, and then be sent to do some remedial work for a bit." He continued to write the letter, before flourishing his signature across it. As Havoc opened his mouth to speak again, Mustang held up his hand. "Come here Havoc, you just earned yourself a job."

The blonde man grumbled, but stood up and walked to his superior's desk. Mustang found an unmarked envelop and filled out the details. Slipping his neatly folded letter into it, he sealed it and held it out to Havoc. "Make sure this is sent off today. As soon as possible." Havoc nodded, taking it and glancing to the address as he went, closing the office door behind him.  
Roy yawned softly, before leaning back in his chair with a contented and satisfied sigh. However, an angry and audible grumble from his stomach reminded him of missed meals as he winced and rubbed his belly disgruntled. Riza glanced up at the noise, chuckling along with Breda. The Colonel merely glared at them, clearly displeased, though he then got up and strode to his private office once more. The three watched him curiously, surprise clear on all their faces when he returned with a sandwich.

"Where did you get that?" Riza was baffled.  
"Lunch." He spoke shortly, too intent on devouring his food.  
"You keep food in your office?" She was clearly baffled, which was unusual for the Lieutenant.  
"Bought it." Another short reply.  
It became obvious that he wouldn't give them long or straight answers, and it wasn't that important anyway, so Riza left it, resuming her paperwork; follows by Roy once he had finished his meal.

**- It **was a strange day in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. The four men and woman did their work without many issues and no complaints; including the normally shirking Colonel. Riza was confused and suspicious. The atmosphere was tense around the working table, but they all persevered until Roy leant up with another yawn, dropping his pen with a clatter. The four turned to look up as the man got up and walked to the door of his own office. "Sir?" Riza asked mildly.  
"I'm done. Make sure my paperwork is sent out correctly and reaches its destination." The Colonel didn't turn around as he walked into his office to let the door close carefully.

Havoc re-entered the office at that moment, frowning at the lack of Roy. "Where's the Chief?" He asked, dropping back into his seat.  
"Hiding in his office." Breda offered with a light chuckle.  
"Why?" Havoc was confused.  
"Dunno, but he's been off all day really, right?"

Riza sighed at their conversation, before she got up and strode to the office door. Knocking, she waiting for him to answer; acutely aware of the eyes fixated on her back.  
"Enter" Came a muffled call. She complied, standing with the door slightly ajar. Roy was stood staring out of the large window with his hands clasped loosely behind his back.  
"Close the door please, First Lieutenant." He didn't turn.  
"Yes sir." Riza pushed the door to let it shut with a definite click. She mimicked his pose, although hers was not as relaxed or shoddy; her heels were together, back straight, chest out and chin turned up slightly.

"What is the problem, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" She could see his head half turn, though his eyes remained unseen.  
"The men are unable to continue their work due to concern and curiosity, about you." She added it as an afterthought.  
"What is the is the problem?" He repeated, making the woman bite her tongue at his tone.  
"May I speak freely, Colonel?"  
The man turned to face her, cool black eyes giving no inclination to what he was thinking.  
"You may." He nodded once.  
"What is wrong? You have been off all morning. You were snappy when you got up, you went to shower at a ridiculous time, Clemin seemed incredibly annoyed when he left, and now you have finished your work and come to skulk in here." Riza narrowed her eyes at him.

Roy's outward appearance didn't change, but inwardly he was taken aback; was it not obvious? "I am being professional." He spoke tersely, body tensing just slightly.  
Riza looked away slightly embarrassed. The man sighed, his hard facade slipping. She watched him lightly, incredibly aware of how this could look to him, her walking into his office alone, body stopping the door from swinging open and also close enough to know if the others had tried to spy at the door.  
"Colonel, last night..." She began, shifting her pose to be more comfortable, ignoring her thoughts. He looked up at her, unable to stop the hopeful glint that entered his eye.  
"It was a mistake." She forced herself to ignore the hurt look that crossed his features, to ignore the hurt she felt now for hurting him. She continued. "It is unprofessional, it could end badly. Unnecessary distractions." Riza avoided his eye, unable to see that hope crushed, crushed by her.

"But..." He started, only to be cut off by a wave of her hand.  
"No Colonel, please." She looked up to meet the dark eyes, forcing herself to return to her cool and collected demeanour. He stood gazing at the woman searchingly, before sighing. "Very well." He conceded, unhappily.  
"What do you want me to tell the men?" She questioned. He waved a hand.  
"Tell them I'm just ill."  
"That is hardly an apt excuse,. You were sulking." They guessed you had been dumped."

Roy snorted, looking away to hide the bitter look that reflected in his eyes, but Riza's sharp eyes caught it, sending another wave of hurt through her.  
"That'd be apt. But it can't do. I don't get dumped." He said plainly. Riza's eyebrows rose. "I think that it could be good for you to say you got dumped, that way the men don't think you are a blatant womaniser who will take advantage of women before dropping them." She didn't need to fake the displeasure in her tone, didn't need to fake the annoyance that accompanied this admission.  
"No. You can tell them whatever you want, but now that." He knew he was sounding and acting petulant, but he was beyond caring; Riza had just turned him down with what looked like no chance for there to be something between them. The woman merely nodded before turning and striding out of the office, leaving Roy to sigh and look after the closed door with a longing in his gaze.  
Havoc and Breda had abruptly stopped talking as soon a Hawkeye re-entered their office. "So, what's up with the Chief?" Havoc was always the blatant one.

"I'm afraid the Colonel just got turned down by a girl, and he isn't taking it well." Breda laughed mirthlessly while Havoc looked at Hawkeye as if expecting a joke.  
"Hand it over Havoc, you lost!" Breda crowed, causing another argument to break out between the pair. Fuery watched them both bemused, sneaking a risky glance to Riza who had sat back down beside him, hand up at the side of her face as she carried on writing. He was concerned, but didn't want to draw attention to her if she wasn't alright. He stared intently at the hand that seemed to be supporting her head, an odd position for the Lieutenant who was normally sat so straight.  
He didn't press the matter, just turned to watch at Breda triumphantly held aloft some money from Havoc who seemed dejected and annoyed he had lost another bet.


	5. Assignments

Roy yawned as he strolled through the streets; hand deep in his trouser pockets while his coat flapped around about his legs. He was out of uniform, wearing his plain black trousers held up with what appeared to be braces, and coupled with his favourite light blue shirt. A wide rimmed black hat sat down on his head to shade his eyes, while his usually messy tangle of hair was slicked back to be flat to his head. The man gave another deep yawn, causing his companion to suddenly cling onto his arm. "Aww, you're not bored of me already are you, hun?" A high, female voice gushed. Her long blonde hair cascaded down about his shoulders in straight thick locks. A long fringe swept to the side framed over one deep brown eye that, if you focused, would betray her apprehension and also a sharp intelligence. Black, thick rimmed glasses however, sat on the bridge of the girl's nose.

"Naw, how could I get bored of you?" Roy made his voice deeper, less cultured. An arm looped around her waist to tug the girl closer. She tittered, sliding a hand onto his back before sliding it down until her thumb lopped into his waistband.  
They strolled on further, before the man veered to the side to a block of flats. "C'mon, we're here." Roy detached himself from his female companion, walking to the door of the plain flats that held no connection to the man; for one the apartment he had in mind had just been rented recently.  
Ascending a flight of stairs, Roy produced a key from within his uniform before holding the door open for the girl who strolled in with a small "oooh." Roy followed her, taking his hat off and hanging it on the coat stand that stood off to the side of the door. Shrugging his coat off, he then reached behind him to close the door while locking it. To coat was hung up under the hat, allowing Mustang to sigh gratefully. The woman dropped into a comfortable looking black sofa, her hand coming up to remove the glasses.

"Do you want some tea, Lieutenant?" Roy had dropped the different voice to speak normally again. Riza had slipped off the pair of heels she had been wearing, rubbing her foot with a grimace. "That would be welcome, thank you." Roy watched her before strolling to the kitchen of the small flat. "How on earth do women wear these all the time?" He could hear her mutter to herself which made him smile. He looked around the simple red walls before his eyes trailed over the black desktops till he found the kettle.

As it boiled, he automatically ran his hand back over his smoothed back hair; a habit he had developed this past week. Undercover missions really weren't his thing, not that he preferred office work. The man pulled a face. No, being on the field was much more gratifying, though he preferred some mission that actually had him doing something useful, instead of having to walk around and try get in with a well known gang in this sector of Central. The only uplifting thing was the fact he was paired with Riza, and she was playing the simpering girl who was his tag along; a role she was beginning to detest more and more each night.

The kettle came to boil, allowing him to pour two cups of tea. He pulled a face at their declining supplies, before striding back into the living room with two steaming cups. Riza was curled carefully up on the sofa, eyes idly flicking over a sheet of paper held in her hand. Handing her the cup, Roy then sat down himself on the sofa with a light sigh. One hand moved up to shake free his hair, before tutting when he felt the resistance of product. Riza spared him a glance, raising her eyebrow questionably. Roy set his tea down on the floor beside the sofa, before standing again with a soft huff. "I need a shower," he said as way of explanation. "Did you move my pyjamas?" He looked around their small living room, seeing no sign of the familiar grey slacks he had taken to wearing in bed; only to preserve his modesty and save embarrassment if Riza walked in.

"Yes, Colonel. They are in the bedroom." She was looking back to her paper, interest in the man wavered and gone. He nodded, before striding to a door, slipping into the single bedroom to let the door swing shut. Automatically, his eyes roamed the room that his Lieutenant slept in, amused yet unsurprised to see how neat and tidy it was; the pale brown and cream bed made to be crisp and neat. His eyes roamed over the light blue top that was folded on her pillow, coupled with a pair of black slacks similar to his own light grey pair that were currently resting on the foot of her bed. He quickly picked them up, hurrying to a second door of the en suite and only bathroom of their poxy little flat. Slipping inside, he quickly stripped and immersed himself under the warm shower water, scrubbing violently at his hair and body to rid himself of the smell of smoke and alcohol.  
Not long later he emerged from the bathroom with dripping wet hair and wearing only the slacks and scrubbing violently at the messy locks. He stopped however when he saw Riza with her back to him quickly pulling down on her blue top, his eyes seeing only the lower half of that achingly familiar tattoo that he had once spent many hours laboriously studying. Quickly he raised the towel over his head fully, obscuring his face in the process while scrubbing roughly at his scalp. He continued to move forward, almost as if he was pretending he hadn't noticed the girl, though she had seen him first before she had turned. "Colonel, you can't see where you are going." She complained at him, and now that she was fully dressed, had no issue with turning around to face him and pull the towel down from his head.

"Oh, yeah... well... y'know." He muttered, avoiding her eye as he thought of a hasty excuse. "I... can't dry... the top of my head otherwise." It was lame, incredibly so in fact, but he had nothing better. He suppressed the urge to shiver at the single and now cold drop of water that rolled down his spine.  
"Then I suggest you don't try to walk when you do it." She replied smoothly, before she forced herself to step to the side away from him so that he could pass, holding out the towel as she did. He took it, nodding almost dumbly as he walked to the door, hand resting on the handle as he turned back to face her slightly. "Am I to take it you are going to sleep?" He inquired mildly. The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, sir. Though, I may go and get a drink first."  
"What would you like? I'll bring it, if you like?" He offered. She seemed taken aback before nodding.  
"Water will be fine, sir." He nodded before striding from the bedroom into the sitting room, noting with affection she had left him a pillow and quilt out neatly on the sofa which he had chivalrously claimed as his bed. Dumping the towel over the back of the black cloth, he went to their miniature kitchen and poured a glass of water from the tap, before reclaiming his towel to re enter the room.

It had amused him to see that the girl has decided to perch on the end of her bed somewhat uncomfortably while he had gone. When she saw him, she quickly stood up to take the glass he offered, her eyes on the glass, though Riza couldn't help but let them slide to the side to his left, looking at the man's severe scar, the memory of that night flashing in her mind's eye. Her hand tightened on the glass as he let go, his rough fingers gently brushing the back of her hand carefully, and when she looked up she met his eyes that were boring into her own. Suddenly, Riza was incredibly aware of where they were, how they were stood. It would be so easy to loop her arms around his neck, to pull him backwards to her bed...

"Goodnight, Colonel." The girl muttered, looking away from him with slightly downcast eyes. Suddenly, these missions and the way they worked just got a lot more complicated.  
Roy nodded with disappointment clear on his face although the girl didn't see. "Goodnight." He echoed, before striding to the door with one glance back to the girl who did not look back, already climbing into her bed. He nodded again, this time to himself, before quietly slipping through the door and letting it close without a noise. When out of sight, Roy sighed quietly to himself eyes downcast while he made his bed absently, mind too busy to really care what his hands were doing. He threw himself onto the couch with a quiet huff, arms folding behind his bed while he glared at the ceiling, and it was a while before the soldier fell asleep.

**- "Colonel.** Colonel Mustang. Roy!" Riza shook the man awake, glaring as he groggily came too.  
"Huh? Wusamatta?" The man's tired mind didn't even have the awareness to make a coherent sentence, though the girl understood.  
"There is someone at the door." There was an odd strain to her voice, as there should be. Nobody should be calling at the door; nobody knew they were here save for the Colonel's team of subordinates. This small nugget of information gave Roy the jolt he needed to wake up fully, dark eyes widening as the insistent rapping came again.  
"Awrigh'!" He yelled at the door, his morning voice very similar to the rough tone he had been using undercover. His attention turned to Riza. "Go to the bedroom, take my bedding with you. Move quickly." His tone had become authoritive, making the girl nod before quickly gather up the duvet and pillow, running in haste to the room.

The Colonel ran a hand through his untamed locks, before roughing it up some more. His hand wrapped around the handle of the door, and it was only when he opened it he realised he was only wearing slacks. Before him stood a dark haired man, his face young and slightly innocent in appearance. He wore similar attire to what Roy had been wearing previously, though instead of a blue shirt his was a soft silver. "Hey. Gonna let me in or what?" the man's voice was also rougher, more throaty, making Roy wear a scowl.

"Aww, can't you guys wait until I've at least gotten up?" He complained loudly, though gestured inside for the man to enter. When the door closed, he rubbed at his throat with a grimace. "Sorry to disturb you like this Colonel, orders have come from above to pull you out." Roy had to blink in surprise a few times as realised who stood before him.  
"Fuery?" Disbelief was clear in his tone.  
"Yes, sir." The young Master Sergeant nodded vigorously, finger moving up to push back none existent glasses. He tried to pass the movement off to scratch his nose, though the sheepish expression on his face told a different story. It passed quickly saw Riza coming from the bedroom, her hair slightly more wild and still in her sleeping attire.

"Good morning, Kain." She nodded lightly, shifting off toward the kitchen smoothly.  
"Oh uhm... G-good morning Lieutenant." He quickly snapped a salute toward her retreating back making Mustang frown slightly; sure, salute the Lieutenant, not the Colonel.  
Fuery looked back at Mustang, confusion and also a mild disbelief clear on his face. Roy stared at him, before realisation dawned on him.  
"Fuery, I ah, hope you aren't getting the wrong idea." He muttered low enough so Riza wouldn't hear, though he didn't put it past the Hawk's eye to have Hawk's ears too.  
Fuery shifted slightly uncomfortable before him, his face taking on a mortified expression.

"Oh no, sir! I'd never suggest you and the Lieutenant would ah..." He broke off as Riza's tousled head appeared around the doorway.  
"Tea boys?" She asked mildly to which they both nodded, Fuery even more taken aback by her casual tone.  
"So Fuery, who has ordered us to pull out, and why like this?" Mustang interjected quickly, changing the topic for which both men were grateful.  
"General Hakuro doesn't believe that this approach is working fast enough. Your reports though detailed, show little progress." Fuery held up his hands as Mustang began to protest. "Please, Colonel! This is what the General said." Mustang ground his teeth, grumbling as he folded his arms over his bare chest.

"He has sent me here to ah, ensure you are in guise, because you are about to get arrested by multiple MP's, soldiers, and a few State Alchemists." The man finished somewhat hurriedly, looking to his Colonel fearfully.  
"Wait, what? Why?" He exploded, crossed arms suddenly being used to emote.  
"It is the easiest way to sever your gang connections, and because well..." He rubbed the back of his head slightly ashamed. "I overheard Clemin give the idea to Hakuro. He seemed incredibly pleased with the thought of you being treated so."  
Mustang was fuming. No, that didn't describe his current mood. He was furious. "Lieutenant!" He called sharply, to which the girl immediately reappeared around the doorway, concern and annoyance clear in her expression.  
"I trust you heard?" Mustang said coolly.

"Yes, sir. I believe it is a low and dirty thing to do, but there is nothing to do." She shrugged. "You will be expected to kick up a fuss, maybe try take a few of them out." She gave a slightly wicked grin. "Clemin seems to want you treated as a dangerous and vicious criminal. I would give him just that. That, and your cover will be kept in check."  
Mustang blinked at her almost stupidly. "That... is brilliant. You of course will need to return to hiding in the bedroom." Fuery's eyes widened yet again. Mustang ignored it. "When they burst in here, I shall have to put into use my training." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, and if I could have a gun or two, Lieutenant. A man of my ferocity can't be expected to be unarmed."

She nodded, abandoning the tea to return to the dingy little room. Mustang's attention shifted. "Fuery, you are free to leave. Thank you for your information." The man nodded, before he went to the door followed by Mustang, who promptly shifted to laughing, slapping Fuery hard on the back as they opened the door. "Get out of here! But thanks again!" He laughed as Fuery forced a loud laugh.  
"Any time, Chief." He chose Havoc's pet name for the Colonel, making the man laugh as he quickly disappeared down the deserted corridor.

Roy let the door close, before sighing angrily, taking the guns from Riza gratefully. Slipping both of them into the back of his waistband. "For fu-" Whatever else he was about to say was lost as the door and most of the wall to their little flat was literally blown open. Riza yelled out in surprise as Roy swore loudly, diving toward the sofa angrily. One hand drew a gun before he began to fire intentionally high. A flood of blue uniformed officials swarmed in behind a single giant of a man who was distressingly familiar. Roy blanched when he saw the Major, but he quickly recovered, firing his gun toward them though still purposefully missing. "Damn it you bastards!" Roy forced himself to shout, clicking the now empty gun before launching it forward into the fray.

The MP's swarmed forward, guns all raised and cocked. He watched as soldiers quickly filled in the gaps save for a respectably large area which was occupied by Major Armstrong and two other men; State Alchemists.  
Roy glared at them, watching as the highest rank there – a Second Lieutenant – stepped forward. "Leon Kingston." He spoke with a smirk. Roy glared hatefully at the unfamiliar man, though had no doubt he was one of Clemin's men. A snide smirk crept up on Roy.  
"Aww, s'up guys? Come to crash my party?" Roy's arms went out suddenly to gesture at the somewhat ruined flat.

"You're going to have to come with us, will you come quietly?" The man continued regardless, still smug. That moment, a coughing Riza stood up from where she had been crouched in front of the couch, avoiding the debris and whatnot that had fallen around, and also hiding her form view from the assembled soldiers.  
Clemin's Lieutenant clicked his fingers, pointing at Riza. "Surround her. That is a known accomplice. She too is likely to be dangerous." One of the Alchemists stepped out of Mustang's circle as did a small handful of MP's and three soldiers. Roy couldn't help but feel smug.  
"Aww, that pretty lil thing?" He drawled, jerking his thumb back at her. "Naw, she's just my girl."  
"Exactly. That pins her with association with criminals." The Lieutenant sighed.

"Aww, sorry hun. Didn't know that they were gonna get you too." Roy shrugged at her, keeping his face looking bored and uninterested.  
Riza retorted by glaring at him angrily. "You bastard!" Her voice was higher, more airy.  
Roy laughed, before the surrounding soldiers all cocked their guns menacingly.  
"Enough of this. You are both coming with us." Riza nodded, holding her hands in front of her in a gesture of surrender.  
Roy on the other hand folded his over his still bare chest. "I don't want to." He retorted with a petulant sniff.

The unknown Lieutenant nodded, before gesturing. "Major Armstrong, Major Alwick, take him." Roy's eyes darted to the side to the second alchemist, eyes quickly absorbing his appearance. So this was Roan Alwick. Roy had heard of him; a new addition to the ranks of the military. His speciality was in manipulating the air, earning him the title of Windswept Alchemist.  
Both of the men stepped into the circle; Armstrong's silver gauntlets in place over his hands while Alwick held no apparent item that held his transmutation circle. Roy's eyes darted to his palms, seeing no tattoo which made him frown. "Aww, setting your attack_ dogs_ on me?" He sneered, before his hand was at his back and the gun was back in his fist, aimed up towards the Major's head. Immediately, the gathered military officers levelled their guns at his head, the meaning clear; shoot Armstrong, he'd soon be dead too; all in all a very convincing little act.

Roy smirked, holding up his palms and letting the gun drop to the ground with a loud thud, before Roy found himself powered backwards by what felt like a brick wall, although he could see nothing. Slamming into the wall painfully hard, he didn't need to fake the grunt of pain. Before him was Alwick, wrists crossed and hands toward him with splayed fingers. Roy could now see the circle, a small tattoo on the underside of his wrist, most likely one of a pair.

Mustang grunted again when he saw Armstrong walking towards him, thundering steps echoing against the floor. Struggling in vain against his invisible bonds, Roy had to admit a begrudging respect for the smaller man's alchemic skills. Armstrong looked against the wall that held Roy, now cracked and dinted but declared that it would hold and it was safe to approach. Roy watched as the unnamed Lieutenant walked to stand before him, an eye running up at down the Colonel's restrained body. "Will you come quietly now, Kingston?" He asked smoothly, showing no sign of shame or guilt at speaking to a commanding officer in such a way, regardless that Roy was undercover as a dangerous criminal and presently half naked. He retorted by spitting at the man's feet, crude but it fit with his persona.

"Go to hell Military scum." He growled, a snide smirk on his face. The Lieutenant looked in distaste, before holding his open hand out towards one of the MP's who quickly scrabbled for handcuffs. When he held them, the man stepped to Roy's front before locking one of the cuffs around his wrist and then the other. "Alright, drop him and let's get out of here. Armstrong, Alwick, you will both be travelling with Kingston in the second car." The two men nodded as Roy found himself suddenly free to move, which resulted in him slamming down into the ground painfully, knees buckling and hitting the hard concrete. He got to his feet, and was surrounded suddenly by MP's and solders, all intermingled and all well armed. "Company, move out." The command came from somewhere behind, and Roy found himself herded down and out of the dingy little flat into a line of cars, before being roughly shoved into the second.  
The two State Alchemists clambered in either side of him, and then they were off without another word, heading back to Central Command.

**- "Well **Colonel Mustang, I do hope that you weren't treated too roughly in your 'capture'." The old man chuckled with a wicked glint in his eye. After returning to base and released, Roy had been congratulated by the men who had just taken him captive, apologised to fervently by Armstrong and Alwick, and then released to go and get changed; a welcome relief from parading around in his nightwear.

Once reunited with his uniform, Mustang had reported directly to General Hakuro, giving a brief report where he had been joined by Riza who was once again back to being Lieutenant Hawkeye; feared and respected by everyone.  
He had been both surprised and pleased when he had been told he had a visitor that had turned out to be Grumman, giving a brief report over some conflict in the east. He was catching the train back home in the evening, meaning he had enough time for one quick chess game.

Now, they were both sat in his private office, while Roy was staring intensely down at the chess board before him. Although Grumman had more pieces, Roy was certain there was a way that he could win this, regardless of the lacking numbers. He smirked at Grumman's comment. "I was taken aback when Major Alwick 'detained' me, as it were." Moving his queen, Roy was satisfied when it took over the General's knight.  
Grumman guffawed. "I've heard about that one. You should watch yourself, Mustang. He's already working for Hakuro, he'll be flying up the ranks and stealing your promotion." It was no secret between the two that Mustang was vying for the top, though the younger man was taken aback.  
"Alwick works for Hakuro?"

"Yes. Well, he's assigned to his office. Effectively, it's the same thing." The old general grinned as his bishop stole forward, closer to Roy's king.  
Roy pulled a face, both at the game and the news. "That's certainly interesting, I wonder why Hakuro chose to recruit Alwick to his office, considering his age and rank." Mustang mused, allowing a faint smirk as his king jumped to the side to safety.

"The boy has promise. You could ask why you are happy keeping a certain Fullmetal Alchemist in your team, hmm?" Grumman's sharp eyes picked up on the faint discomfort that Mustang gave off, but he still chuckled all the same.  
"Yeah, well..." Mustang coughed, before he moved his single castle into position. "That is check, I do believe." He smirked.  
Grumman made a small noise of confirmation before his bishop moved into the castle's line, cutting it off. "So what are you and my 'little gifts' going to be doing now?"

Roy had to grin at the pet name Grumman had developed for his subordinates. "Probably everyone else's paperwork." His eyebrow quirked. "Our office saw some of your work not so long ago. Not shirking our duties are we, General?"  
Grumman guffawed again. "Of course not, Mustang you impertinent young pup. I do believe that would be what you do more often than not."  
Roy glared at the board again, moving his queen up the board back to surround Grumman's king. "Check again. And I do not shirk." He raised his eyes to the old man, glaring defiantly though with a good humour in his eyes.

"Of course you do. You are famous for it. That, and your women." A wicked glint entered the old man's sharp gaze, making Roy look away slightly embarrassed which caused Grumman to lean forward with a light chuckle.  
"Oh ho, the famous bachelor Colonel has his eye on someone does he?"  
Roy fought the urge to ground his teeth or look away totally. "Don't I always?" He attempted a smooth recover, but was blown apart by Grumman making a noise of disagreement.  
"But you never seem to get touchy over it. She must be special." He shifted his king to the side from harm's way.

Roy gave chase to the king with his queen. "Not really. There isn't anything for it to be special." He conceded; Grumman wouldn't let it rest otherwise.  
"Then make sure she knows she's special." He shrugged, before abandoning his king to shift his bishop to check Roy.  
The black hair man grinned, before his castle swung to join his queen. "I think that'd be checkmate." A nice topic change, just what he needed.  
Grumman guffawed. "You're catching up Mustang, you're catching up. Only a few more wins before you beat me." He had his little black notebook in hand, adding to their long running scores.  
"You have the wisdom that only comes with age. By the time I gain it, you'll be dead, sir." He said good naturedly, standing as the General did with a loud laugh.

"This is why I like you Mustang, you tell it as it is." He walked to the door before turning to shake the young Colonel's hand. "Good luck in Central m'boy. You'll need it, trust me. Oh and," He leant closer with a wicked grin. "If it doesn't work with your girl, don't forget about my granddaughter. She'd make a fine wife I promise you." Roy laughed as he opened the door, clapping Grumman on the back.

"You have a train to catch, don't miss it." He grinned, watching as Grumman left the private and then the working office. Sighing, Roy rubbed the back of his neck. As much as he liked the old General, he could be draining when he began match making, and with a mystery girl Roy had never met.  
"Colonel Mustang, sir." A sharp voice to the side saw Hawkeye standing in the empty office, looking to the chess board briefly. Roy turned, glancing to the secondary door that was now closed.  
"Lieutenant?"

"I trust you are done making pleasantries and playing games?" Her eyebrow rose mildly. Roy sighed.  
"Yes, I am. I've had enough of fending off marriage proposals." He turned to walk back into the office before her voice stopped him.  
"Marriage? To who?" He turned to see the confusion on her face.  
"General Grumman wants me to marry his granddaughter." He shrugged.  
She looked perplexed.

"I didn't know he had one."  
"Me neither. I have never met the girl."  
"Ah." Was all she said, before following him to their place of work, looking to the three men huddled over their desks to catch up on paperwork they had shirked with the absence of the Colonel and his intimidating second.  
"We need to write a final report on our assignment, sir." Riza reminded him as he slumped into the leather recliner.  
"Urgh. I'll do it later. Right now I need to catch up on all of this." He gestured at the workload before him. She nodded before getting back on with her own, leaving the Colonel to sort through his workload dejectedly.


	6. Confessions

Riza stood in the office, struggling to keep her composure in the face of her furious Colonel.  
"Damn it Hawkeye, tell me!" His hand came down on his dark wooden desk heavily, making her flinch unintentionally.  
Scowling, the girl's hands tightened at her sides before her face schooled.  
"There is nothing to tell sir. Please, calm yourself." Her voice was somewhat shaky, but she managed to keep it controlled.

"There clearly is! Just look at you!" He strode to her front, moving a hand up to grip her chin, somewhat roughly, to tilt it up to face him. Her expression said that she would rather have pulled away, but she remained.  
There was a burning fire in his dark eyes, but this fire scared her. When he got like this, it was incredibly easy to see how he was able to command such respect from his men. Though, it was the first time she had been on the end of his fury.

"I've known you too long to know when you aren't happy. Now come on. Out with it." This time, he didn't shout, but it was clear in by his tone that the Colonel was struggling to keep his composure.

Her eyes met his levelly, the girl willing herself to calm down and be rational. "Colonel, please. There's nothing you need to concern yourself with. You are over-reacting."  
Roy stood, staring at her for a moment before angrily sighing and dropping his hand, to turn and walk to his desk. Dropping into his seat angrily, the man's elbows came up to rest on the dark wood and his chin resting on his thumbs while his fingers interlocked before his mouth. Riza stared back down at him, moving a hand up to rub her neck softly, scratching at a small itch that had begun to develop. Roy continued to stare at her, his frown never leaving his features before his hands dropped to rest on the desk instead.  
"Why are you hiding something from me?" His voice was quieter, this time level and calm; he had regained his composure.

The woman sighed, clearly pleased he was no longer hell bent on trying to intimidate the answers out of her, but this method was worse; there was a way he could talk, it made her want to tell him everything.

"Its nothing you need to concern yourself with, sir. It is just a trivial matter that I can resolve myself. Thank you for your concern, but really, I can handle it." She insisted.  
The frown on his face didn't alter, but a subtle twitch of his jaw clenching told Riza all she needed to know about his mood. She gave another sigh.  
"I worry about how I act, and therefore how people refer and think of me." She admitted reluctantly, dropping her gaze to the dark carpeted floor.

"I don't follow." He replied.  
Her eyes closed, hand coming up to rub her cheek as she thought, before opening her eyes once more to meet her commanders gaze once more; only this time concern was beginning to fade through his unflinching anger.  
"I hear talk, all the time. People don't have a pleasant opinion of me." Her words came out in a gentle mutter, her eyes dropping to the floor once again. "It used to not bother me, but now I'm beginning to wonder, should I change..?" Raising her left arm to hold her right, just above the elbow, Roy could see through her usual firm and hard façade to the uncertain woman underneath.  
"I mean, you've changed. You don't slack off as much as you used to…" She continued, giving a faint smile. "No more running from your responsibilities, no more pushing the majority of your work on me. You changed so much about you, so why can't I?" Her grip tightened on her elbow, before arms suddenly enveloped her body.

Eyes widening in surprise, Riza could only see the deep blue of her Colonel's uniform as he pulled her closer to himself in an almost overwhelming hug. For once, Riza didn't resist. Her forehead leant against his shoulder, eyes closing with a grateful smile on her lips.  
"I don't want you to change." His voice came from just above her head, but even so it sounded quiet. Riza tilted her head, looking up past his neck to the dark eyes of onyx that were staring back at her warmly.  
"I only changed because I know the way I was working was making you unhappy. I don't like that." He gave a gentle shrug. "That, and it won't hurt to have people stop talking about me as if I was a useless and incompetent fool." Roy scowled, a brief memory of Olivier crossing his mind.

"But-" Riza began, but then Roy cut her off.  
"No. No buts. If you weren't the way you were with us, then you know nothing would get done. Havoc and Breda listen to you better than this listen to me." He chuckled softly. "Besides, if you changed, you wouldn't be…" He broke off, eyes moving away in an almost uncertain manner.  
"I wouldn't be…?" the woman prompted him, only to find his arms loosening around her body, moving to grip her upped arms gently.  
"You wouldn't be the Riza I loved." Roy's eye's had returned to meet hers, his voice was soft when he spoke. The girl could see the uncertainty in his gaze, could see the hope yet also the fear that fought equally for control.  
Her eyes had widened yet again in surprise at his omission, but when she reflected, it wasn't all that much of a surprise. Part of her soared for joy at his words, but the more rational part of the woman was in control.

"Sir…" She began, but got no further. The Colonel's eyes had hardened, but disappointment and hurt was clear in his features. It pained her to see him so. Her right hand came up to cup his face, thumb brushing his cheek as she gave a soft smile. "You know of the fraternization laws." Her words were soft, as if speaking them quietly would take away the seriousness of the issue.  
"I don't care." He retorted.  
"I do, and I'm so very sorry." Her hand left his face, feet taking her a step back and arms coming free of his loose grip. "I'm requesting the rest of the day, and possibly tomorrow off work." She said gently, taking another few steps backwards for the door.  
Roy merely stood, staring at her dumbly, though the pain of rejection had come back to haunt his gaze. He merely nodded, before walking to stand at the window, his back to her. "So be it." He croaked, before waving a hand in a casual dismissal.  
Riza, guilt overwhelming her, turned and escaped the confines of her superior's office, back into the room where three men waiting eagerly to see what the meeting that had turned into the Colonel shouting angrily at his right hand soldier had been about.

Striding through, not saying a word, Riza swept up all her works and ignored they're prying questions. Slinging her bag onto her right shoulder, Riza's left hand went for her coat before she left without even acknowledging her colleges.  
Havoc watched her go clearly ruffled at being ignored so casually.  
"Tsk, what's her problem?" He muttered once sure the Lieutenant was out of earshot. That woman was freakishly accurate with a gun, and not afraid to use it either.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye has requested leave for the next few days." Unfortunately for Havoc, Roy had come back into their workroom. His face was a mask, his emotions carefully controlled now and hidden away from his gossiping subordinates.

Dropping into his chair, the Colonel reached for his pen to complete papers that he knew he'd left, but a frown appeared when they were missing.  
"Where are the forms concerning Xing?" He said bluntly to Havoc.  
"Huh? Oh. Hawkeye took something from your desk. She didn't say what, and none of us saw, right guys?" He looked hopefully to Fuery and Breda for support, who were only too eager to nod to back up their friend's story.

As stupid as they acted, the three knew that if Riza Hawkeye had stormed out without a word, and their Colonel had been shouting at her angrily and now looked like his anger was re-blooming, things were really not good.

***-Now** dressed, Riza quietly padded barefoot into the kitchen. Hayate was in the corner, eating noisily from his metal food bowl. She spared him a fond glance, before setting about putting the kettle on to boil to make herself a soothing cup of tea.

Just as she clicked it down, a furious hammering came at her door. The girl frowned. She wasn't expecting guests, and who would try to gain entry so furiously?  
Hayate growled warningly, before the woman waved a hand and silenced him with a curt nod.  
The hound however, didn't stop glaring through to the living room, hackles raised and teeth bared in a snarl. Her mood darkened. If Hayate was reacting so viciously against a stranger, that must mean it was either someone she didn't know, or someone he knew that was bad.  
Neither option was something she wanted to consider. Another furious round of knocking on the door, making her pad silently then into the front room. She eyed the door warily, moving closer to it before she stepped to the side, pressing up flat to the wall.

Her letter box hand opened, and she could faintly make out someone's fingers. Heavy breathing came from the other side of the door, before a very human growl.  
Whoever her mystery guest was, he wasn't pleased to find nobody home. However, Hayate chose that moment to follow Riza in, issuing a sharp and outraged bark at the open letter box.  
"If he's here, she is." Came a surprisingly familiar mutter from the other side of the door.  
Riza stared at the letterbox, before gathering enough courage to duck down, peering outside and into the all too familiar black eyes of a furious Roy Mustang.

"Riza! Open your door." He sounded really mad, she noted unhappily.  
"What are you doing Colonel?" She forced herself to sound stern.  
"We need to talk." He retorted.  
"No. We don't." She snapped, before she stood up and walked out of sight of Roy's limited letterbox view.  
"Riza!" He shouted, but his tone sounded more anxious than angry now.

The girl sighed quietly. She didn't want to ignore him, but he was going to persist in this unless she put a stop to it now.  
The letterbox clattered shut with a metallic clang, and there was the noticeable sound of their heavy boots retreating. Riza was surprised to find that she was sad he was gone, but she forced herself to ignore it. If she started to indulge in his thoughts and hopes, then it would be impossible to resist him.  
The girl gave a frightened yelp however, when something heavy slammed into her front door. A grunt followed it, before the sound of retreating feet again.  
Riza was amazed. He was actually trying to break her door down.

Her expression darkened. He. Was. Trying. To. Break. Her. Door. Down.

"Colonel! Stop it!" She shouted, returning to the sitting room to shout furiously at the door.  
No reply came, so very carefully she walked to the door, unlocking it quickly before opening it a fraction. Her intention was to stop him just barging in, but that lasted for a whole second before Roy's body slammed back into the wood forcing her now open door to swing around furiously as he skidded to a hasty and somewhat clumsy stop.

Riza, looking fearfully at her Colonel, forced herself to calm down and to close the door behind him. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her door open and her arguing vehemently with her superior.

No sooner had the door clicked shut when Roy grabbed her, somewhat roughly and forced her to face him.  
Riza, now frightened by what he intended to do, looked up to him nervously.  
His vicelike grip on her upper arms didn't lessen, almost like he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go.

"Why wont you talk to me?" He said, though it was surprisingly quiet considering how worked up he had just been.  
"Because I know what you want to say." She replied sadly, her eyes falling to the ground, to the wall, anywhere but those dark eyes that pierced through her so easily.  
"But, what's the problem?" He seemed genuinely confused. "I know that you feel the same. Don't deny it." He added in a warning tone.

Riza sighed, raising both of her hands to grip his wrists gently. That seemed to register in the man's frantic mind, and his own grip on her arms lessened dramatically, although he still held them.  
"Because sir, your dreams to become Fuhrer, your rank, your staff, might all be taken. We could both end up being dishonourably discharged for breaking the fraternization laws. If anyone was to know…"  
"And why should they find out?" He exploded, before correcting himself. "I wont tell them." He had regained his calm composure.  
Her mouth opened and closed, mind fishing for a reason that would make him see the impossibility of what they suggested.

"I love you." He whispered, and then his mouth was on hers again. Riza stiffened, taken aback and somewhat unsure of herself.  
Her automatic response would be to kiss him back, but she forced herself not to.  
Roy however, didn't let go. Her hands slid from her arms to hold her waist carefully.

Eventually, when he failed to get the response he had expected, Roy drew his lips away, but kept very close.  
"Please, don't ask me to leave Riza." There was a rare desperate edge to his voice, and his eyes, Riza found herself absorbed by the emotions that were reflecting there. She could see the longing, the hope, the desperation for her; not to take her to bed with him, but just for her to accept him, and his love.  
"Oh, Roy..." She breathed his name, before leaning forward to kiss him softly, guardedly. The man seemed to deflate a little, relaxing before his arms tightened around her waist, hugging her close to him. The intensity of their kiss increased, Roy pouring his emotion, his longing into it, while Riza accepted it all and gave more. Something had changed within her. No, not changed, that as a mistake, she reflected.

Her feelings for him had always been there, it was only now that she paid attention to them and accepted them.  
"I love you too," the worlds were murmured into his ear while his lips were at work hungrily at her throat.  
He merely smiled, before he unceremoniously hoisted the girl in the air, spinning slightly before walking to the sofa, where the Colonel and his Lieutenant fell in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs and whispered emotions.

Sod the laws of the Military.

~Fin~


End file.
